


Where Dreams Are Made Of

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Only, Community: spn_reversebang, Fanart, M/M, Piercings, Punk Jensen, mermaid hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York University students/College AU. Photography student!Jared meets and snaps a pic of theater student!Jensen à la Humans of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, things didn't work out for more art or fic. My muse is a very fickle muse...  
> Thanks again to [quickreaver](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/) for all her wonderful beta work and constantly challenging me to be a better artist!
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/139610041740)


End file.
